Studio XIII
by pockyglutton
Summary: Namine is a student at Twilight Town School of the Arts. Her life is pretty average until the new kid, Roxas, dances into her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have major writer's block on KH 3D, but I got a random idea for a RokuNami story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That's right, I'm hobo living on the streets with no possessions.**_

* * *

**_!_**

_**S T U D I O XIII**_

_**!**_

Ever have that feeling when you know your going to be late, but you rush anyways? Yeah, that's the feeling I have right now.

"Excuse me!" I clutched my dance bag closer to my side as I headed down the hall towards studio XIII. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Oh!" I collided with a firm body just before I fell backwards onto my butt.

"Oh my God!"

I lifted my head to meet the cobalt blue eyes of blonde boy that was about my age, sixteen.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry! I'm just very sorry." The boy reached out a hand for me to take. Me, being the smooth girl I was, just stared at the extended appendage dumbly, like it was an orange pickle. Then, snapping back to reality, I took his hand and momentarily struggled to get back onto my feet.

"There!" he said. "You alright?"

I adjusted the strap on my bag.

"…I'll take that as a yes," he said to my lack of response. "Well, I'll, um, see you around." He started to walk down the hall in the opposite direction I was headed.

During this whole exchange, I found that I couldn't speak. Once my vocal chords started working again, the first words out of my mouth were, "I'm gonna be late!" I took off running at a sprint towards the studio.

"I'm here!" I yelled as I burst through the double doors of the dance studio. All the other dancers stopped in mid-stretch and stared at me.

"So nice of you to join us, Ms. Namine," our senior dance instructor, Tifa Lockhart, said. "Come, take a seat and stretch. We don't want you to pull anything, now do we?"

* * *

Twilight Town School of the Arts is an elite institute of education that only caters to the best. Of course, we're not just talking about academics here. Every student here majors in at least one area while keeping on top of his or her grades. For me, it is dance and visual arts.

The students live in dorms, with about 2 to 3 people in each room. There are four different dorm houses: Shimomura, Nomura, Amano and Sakaguchi. Girls live in the Shimomura and Sakaguchi dorms. Boys live in Nomura and Amano. I live in the Shimomura dorm with my roommates Xion and Olette.

"Hey Nami," Olette said as I walked into our room to change out of my dance clothes before dinner. She sat on the edge of her bed while looking over some sheet music.

"Hey 'lette." I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt and stepped in to the bathroom to change.

"How was dance practice?" Olette asked. Olette is a music major. She plays the clarinet in our school's symphonic ensemble.

"It was good," I said as I buttoned up my shirt. "But I was late again."

"Again, Namine?" I heard Xion say through the door. Xion is a dancer like me, but she mostly does hip-hop. I do lyrical, jazz and ballet.

"Don't they have any art classes nearer to the dance studios?" Olette asked.

I have art class before dance, but the visual arts building is on the opposite side of campus from the dance studios.

"If there were, I would be already be taking them," I said.

"I'll take that as a no."

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Okay, guys. Ready to go?"

* * *

At our school, all meals are usually at the dining hall during the weekdays. On weekends, we can eat off campus if we want to, but there is a 10:30 curfew. If you are caught coming back past then, you will be punished. I don't what they do to the people they catch, but my cousin Reno, he's a senior, has been caught before. He was past curfew only by ten minutes, though he only got a threat of detention, nothing major.

The dining hall is in the center of the campus. The Shimomura dorm is not too far from there.

"Hey, Xi, Nami, are you guys still doing that dance thing tomorrow at Blank Points?" Olette asked. Blank Points is a teen club where students from our school can perform in their free time. A few alumni from TTSA, Cid Highwind, Sanae Hanekoma and Xigbar Archer, own the club. Xion, some other girls we know and I try to perform there once a month on a Friday.

"Yeah, we are," Xion said.

"Who's doing it with you this time?"

"Well, me and Nami, of course, and then we got Selphie, Yuna, Kairi, Rikku, Aqua, Serah and Cissnei to do it with us."

We entered the dining hall.

"Namine!" Kairi waved at us from her table. She's my sister. "Over here!"

"Come on guys!" I grabbed Xion and Olette by their arms and pulled them towards Kairi's table. Riku, Tidus and Selphie were sitting with her.

"Hey, Kai." I took a seat across from my sister.

"Hey Nam," Kairi said before taking a bite out of her spaghetti. "Are we still on for Friday?"

"Of course!" My sister and I chatted for little bit, as we live in different dorms and don't get to see each other as much as we'd like to.

"I should go get our food," Olette said as she stood up. " You guys want anything?"

"Spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti."

"Okay." Olette started to walk towards the food line.

"Hey, you guys know Nida?" Xion said.

"You mean the guy who went all prodigy and just recently went from sophomore to my grade?" Riku said. He's a junior. "Yeah, I know him."

"Yeah, you know what this means?" Xion asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. "That means there is an open spot in the sophomore class! My cousin's transferring."

"Which cousin, Xi?" Kairi said. "You have a lot of cousins, like Terra and Sora and Squall and Sora and Vanitas and Sora…"

"I only have on cousin named Sora, Kairi."

"I heard my name!" the aforementioned cousin of Xion plopped down in the seat to Kairi's right. He's a sophomore, like me. "What're you guys talking about?"

"We _were_ talking about how Roxas is going to transfer TTSA, until you interrupted us."

"Roxas? Oh right, Roxas! Yeah, you guys will like him. He kinda looks like me, except not as awesome, but he looks exactly like Ven. He's his brother." Ven is another one of Xion's cousins. "Yeah, he should be here already," Sora said to Xion.

"Really?" Xion had a really excited look on her face.

"Yeah, he's unpacking. I think he's rooming with Hayner. We can go to see him after dinner. I went in there earlier, and he had enough things to crush a pack chocobo."

"Okay, it's settled then. After dinner we'll go to the Nomura dorm and we'll introduce you to Roxas!"

* * *

_**A/N- Namine and Kairi are sisters and they are both sophomores but they are not twins. Namine was born late and is one of the younger girls in her grade. Xion, Sora, Olette, Hayner and Selphie are also in their grade.**_

_** Roxas wasn't in this chapter, was he? Oh well. Just click that little button down there that says **_**Review. **_**It needs some love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have to put a disclaimer if owned KH, now would I? But I am doing one, which means…**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I was going to meet Roxas. I had this picture in my mind that he would be exactly like Ven. Of course, that would never be the case.

"Yo, Roxas! Man!" Axel ran into the Nomura commons room before us and gave Roxas one of those one armed hugs. "Dude, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You shouldn't be the only saying that!" Roxas said. He stood next to an atrociously big armchair that was situated next to the fireplace on the far wall.

"Hey, Rox!" Xion waved Roxas over.

"What's up?" He walked towards us, near the center of the room next to the coffee table. Roxas was a spitting of his older brother, Ventus. He had unnaturally spiky blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. His hair is exactly like his brother's. It must genetic.

"These are my roommates. You know Olette from home. This is Namine, she's from Destiny Islands." Xion gestured to Olette first, then me.

"Yeah, I know Ollie. How's Hayner?" Roxas asked Olette.

"Oh, um…" Olette was caught off-guard by this question and showed it by opening her eyes wide. "He's fine, but I'm guessing you would know already since he's your new roommate."

"Yeah, but I haven't really seen him yet," Roxas said sheepishly.

"Probably still stuffing his face in the dining hall," I said under my breath. "Hi, I'm Namine." I stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Yeah, We bumped into each other earlier. Do you remember?" Oh, so it's that guy. Almost forgot about him.

"So you've met Namine?" Xion asked.

"Not really. I was checking out the dance building when she, uh, how should I put this…

…fell. I helped her back up."

"I did not fall!"

"When you're standing up one second and on your butt the next, you fell," he said.

"Shut up." I stuck out my lower lip and pouted. Xion and Olette giggled.

"What? It's true!" Roxas put his hands up in defense.

"So, Roxas, what will you be majoring in here?" Olette asked. "I remember you used to do some things with music."

"Yeah, I'm still doing some stuff with music," he said. "But I'm really here for the dance program."

"Dance? I didn't know you danced, Rox," Xion said.

Great, this guy dances. I'll probably have to see a lot more of him.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Xi."

"Lies!"

"Okay, you got me. Now that you know about my dancing, I have no secrets from you," Roxas said. "Yeah! Woo hoo! You deserve a reward just for that! Oh, I know!" He put a finger up. "We can all go out for ice cream tomorrow. The school lets you off campus on Fridays, right?"

"Friday?" Friday's the day of our performance. "Sorry, but don't think we can make it tomorrow. Some us are doing something at Blank Points," I said while I fiddled with a strand of my light blonde hair.

"Even better! You'll be downtown already!" Roxas said. "We can go before or after your thing. And we can bring Sora, Kairi, Axel, of course, Hayner and Pence. God, it will be so good to catch up with everyone."

"Hey, Namine." Olette tugged on my sleeve as I stared at Roxas in disbelief. "It's getting late. We should be getting back to our dorm."

"Huh?" I said. "Oh, right." Xion, Olette and I started to walk towards the door.

"Bye Roxas!" Xion called out before we left.

* * *

"So, guys, what did you think of Roxas?" Xion asked once we were back in our dorm.

"Why?" Olette asked. She adjusted her orange pajama shirt before plopping down onto her bed.

"Because he's only my best friend/cousin ever!"

"Xion! I thought that was me!" I said

"Yeah, but you're not my cousin." Xion put her hair up into a ponytail and laid own on her bed that was on the opposite side from mine, under one of the two windows in our room.

"…He's the same as ever," Olette said as she leaned on her arms behind her head and looked at the ceiling.

"What?" Xion sat up.

"Roxas, weren't you asking about what we think of him?"

"Yeah," Xion said. "What about you, Namine? What do you think?"

"Why do you care?" I sat up on my light blue bed.

"Ooh, defensive," Xion said. "Ollie, you know what this means?"

"I think I do."

"Someone has a little crush." Xion said. She and Olette each picked up a pillow from their own beds and started walking towards my bed.

"Oh, Roxas! Oh, Roxas!" They in unison while lifting their pillows to their faces. "How I love thee!" They both pretended to make out with their pillows.

I rolled my eyes. "Olette," I said. "you wish that pillow was Hayner."

"Shut up!" She went back to her bed.

"Xion, honestly?" She looked up from her pillow. "Roxas kinda seems like a jerk to me."

"Aw, don't say that, Nami." Xion looked at me pleadingly.

"Now, go to bed!" I pointed at her bed. "It's getting late."

"…Fine." She walked over her bed and fell face flat onto it.

"Goodnight!" I crawled over to the foot of my bed and reached for the light switch that was next to the door.

"… I still think you two would be a cute couple."

"Xion!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

Breakfast the next day was uneventful, except for the fact the new kid sat with us.

"Hey, Nam. How'd you sleep?" Kairi asked. She, Sora and Riku were sitting at our usual table in the far right corner of the dining hall.

"Fine," I answered. I sat down to her left.

"Hey, I didn't get to go see Roxas last night. How was it?" Kairi said.

"Well, here's the thing," Xion said. She sat across from Kairi. She leaned in and whispered to her. "I think Nami's in love."

"Really, Xion?" I said. "Do you enjoy telling these lies?"

"Ooh, defensive!" Kairi said.

"That's what I said!" Xion sat back down her chair and spread out her arms in an manner that showed her agreement with Kairi.

"Hey guys." Roxas came to are table and dwindled a for bit next to Xion's chair. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Xion gestured to the table.

"What? I'm just trying to be polite!" Roxas said as he sat down.

"Pshh, trying, but not succeeding," I muttered. "I mean good morning, Roxas!" I said.

"Hey yourself." He took about out of his eggs.

"Hey Rox, let me see your schedule." Xion put out her hand.

Roxas dug into his right jean pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

Xion grabbed it out of his hand and began to read it out loud. "First period: English with Reese comma Aki."

"Old man Reese? Dude, I feel sorry for you." Riku leaned in a bit from where he was sitting to Xion's left.

"Don't worry Roxas. I'm in his class too," Olette said.

"Olette!" Hayner called out from the entrance of the dining hall. "Hey guys!" He ran over and sat down two seats away from me, next to Olette.

"Hayner!" Pence came up behind him and took a seat next to him at the end of the table. "Gosh, why do you have to be so damn fast?" Pence said as he panted heavily between his words.

"I'm not that fast. You're just relatively slow compared to me," Hayner stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"As is everyone else," I said. "Hey guys."

"So you guys are doing your thing at Blank Points tonight, right?" Pence asked.

"Are you in it?" Hayner turned to his right and asked Olette.

"I'm never in it. I literally suck at dancing. That's why I'm in the music program!" Olette said.

"Oh… right!" Hayner said while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his dirty blonde head.

"But I'll be there, of course. I have to support Namine and Xion!"

"Oh yeah. I'll be going too. Maybe we can sit together," Hayner said.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice." Olette flushed a faint tint of pink and twiddled with one her dark brown braids.

"Hey! Pass the salt!" Roxas said as he pointed to the stark white saltshaker directly in front of me.

"So much for polite," I said. "Here, chocobo."

"What?" Roxas said as he took the salt from hand.

"Here's the salt bro!" I said louder.

"Oh, I thought you said something else."

"Hey! I was trying to read Roxas' schedule here!" Xion yelled as waved the little piece of paper in the air to get our attention. "Is everyone listening? Okay. Second Period: Algebra with Tuesti comma Reeve. Third Period: Biology with Faremis comma Gast. Fourth Period: History with Ronso comma Kimahri." She squinted at the paper for a little while. "Hey, Nami! You and Roxas have all of the same classes!"

Crap, as if I hadn't had enough of this guy.

"Oh, but you have different dance classes on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Oh well!" Xion said as she inspected Roxas' schedule again.

"_Breakfast is over in fifteen minutes!" _A loud voice came crackling through the overhead speakers.

"Yeah, we should get going." Riku lifted up his tray of food and started to walk up to the food window. We all followed suit except for Sora, who was dawdling near the table longer than one should dawdle.

"Hey, Sora, is everything alright? You haven't been nearly as talkative or obnoxious," I said the last part softly, "as usual."

"What makes you say that?" He looked at me as if I'd told him that his hair was flat today. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, sure."

"Uh huh!" Sora nodded his head once and flashed his signature grin. "Well, see you in class, Namine!"

"Yeah, class," I said wearily. _Great, class with Roxas._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thanks to __**DeadRunway**__ and __**Misfortune XIII **__for my first two reviews! KYAA!_

_I don't think I've much progress in the plot so far, though…_

_Press that button down there! You know you want to!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer-I don't own. Didn't even get it for Christmas._**

* * *

I have a habit for being late, apparently.

"Namine Tomishima!" Instructor Aki's voice boomed through the classroom and into the hallways. "You are late! Again! Detention!"

"What?" Wait, detention? I can't get detention, especially not today!

"Relax, teach, she still has a minute before the bell rings. She was just the last one here," Roxas pointed out from his desk in the back of the classroom.

"Fine. Namine Tomishima! Take a seat or I will give you detention!" Instructor Aki yelled just as loudly as before.

"Yeesh, does he enjoy yelling this much?" Roxas said as I took the last seat available, the desk to his right.

"Pretty much," I whispered hesitantly. I didn't want to get caught talking.

"Alright!" Instructor Aki slammed one of his many dictionaries onto his desk at the front of the room. "As many of you may have noticed, we have a new student. Roxas Hikari, introduce yourself." The instructor thrust his hand towards Roxas, signaling him to start.

"Okay." Roxas stood up. "Yeah, I'm Roxas Hikari. I'm from Twilight Town, though from the south side." TTSA is in the north side of Twilight Town. "I went to an arts school before, in Radiant Garden." Whispers echoed through the room. RSA was our school's top rival. "I only went there for a year, of course."

"That is good for now, Mr. Hikari. But now we must begin class. I assume you are familiar with the novel _Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo?"

"I am," Roxas said with a smug smile on his face.

"Good, then we don't have to waste any unnecessary time informing you of the book's content. Just follow along. We'll see what we can do later." Instructor Aki flicked his wrist dismissively and sat down in his chair behind his big wooden desk.

* * *

The rest of my classes basically went the same way. Except for the teacher yelling at me. Instructor Aki just likes to yell and give detention. Anyways, I tuned halfway through History.

"Hello? Namine? Namine!"

"What?" I snapped out of my trance to face my sister.

"Yeesh, and I thought I had issues with this class," Kairi said.

"What? Oh, no, I just zoned out for a bit," I said as I stood up and slung my white messenger bag over my right shoulder.

"Yeah, well, we should get going. You already missed the first two bells."

"Hey guys, you coming? I'm hungry." Roxas stuck his head into the room.

"Yeah, just a second, Rox," Kairi said.

"Okay." Roxas stepped out of the room.

"Rox? I thought only Xion called him that!" I harshly whispered.

"That's when only Xion knew him. Everyone's calling him that now."

"A nickname? It's only his first day!" That jerk doesn't deserve a nickname!

"Wow, Naminé, I didn't you felt so strongly about nicknames," Kairi said. "Or is this about Roxas?"

I was silent for a bit. "…Let's go to lunch."

* * *

"No, I really think we should go with the jeans," Selphie whined. It was lunch, and we were meeting with the other girls about our later performance.

"If we are going with jeans, we should all have blue jeans and white t-shirts," Yuna said as she picked at her salad.

"Yeah, we should have something matching. That's why I want us to wear the shorts," Rikku said.

"Yeah! There will be three girls wearing each color of shorts and we will all have the same colored shirt," Kairi said. "It will make us all stand out and be different, but at same time showing we are group."

"But it might make us look like hookers," Selphie said. "Think about it, we'll be dancing on stage, shaking our butts and wearing short-shorts."

"…Oh." Kairi's eyes dropped to her sandwich.

"I think we should wear the jeans!" Rikku yelled.

I lowered my face onto the table. "…Oh Rikku."

"Yeesh, what are you guys yelling about?" Riku came over to our table and took a seat next to Xion.

"Go away!" Selphie made a shooing motion with her hands. "This is a private meeting!"

Xion rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Selphie. The meeting's over now. We've agreed on what we're going to wear, right Nami?" Everyone, including Riku, looked at me.

"Oh, right! We're, um, going to wear the blue jeans with white shirts, right?" I said.

"Yep!" Serah said. "So can we go now? I don't mean to be rude, but Snow's kinda waiting for me." She pointed at her boyfriend who was sitting with her sister, Lightning, across the dining hall.

"Yeah, you can go if you don't want to sit with us," Kairi said.

"But why wouldn't you want to sit with us? I mean, look at me!" Xion stood up and struck a pose.

"No, we don't mind moving. Besides, we got to make room for some of your other friends, like Sora." Cissnei winked at Kairi.

"Yeah, well, see you later!" I said.

"Bye Namine!" Aqua said as she walked over to her usual table where Ven and Terra were sitting.

Sora immediately took her seat that was to Kairi's left. "Whew, glad that's over. You guys were taking forever!"

"Sora!" Kairi pushed Sora over a little bit.

"What? It felt that way!"

"Hey guys." Roxas slid into the seat across from me.

"Hello Roxas," I greeted him.

"Why so formal? Call me Rox, everyone does."

"I'm not being formal! And for your information, I don't like using nicknames," I said.

"Really, Nami? I thought you loved using-"

I slapped my hand over Olette's mouth. "So, um, Roxas. Are you excited about your first dance class here at TTSA?"

"Yeah, but why are you covering Olette's mouth?"

I immediately removed my hand from Olette's face. "What? I'm not covering her mouth in any way!"

Roxas chuckled. "You're funny, Nami."

Nami? I felt my face warm up. "Sh-shut up."

* * *

After lunch I had art, and it was one of the only classes where I didn't have Roxas. _Thank God. _

"Hey Naminé." Roxas slid into the chair next to me. Each table seated two.

"ARGHHH! You!" I yelled. What's _he_ doing here?

"Yeah, me." It was Ventus, actually.

"Oh, hey Ven. I thought you were-"

"Roxas? Yeah I've been getting that a lot today. He has too," said Ven. "But I don't see why you would scream like that."

"Oh. Don't worry it's nothing." I went back to working on my sketch.

* * *

Later, while I was walking with Selphie to dance, she asked me, "How was art?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

_**A/N- Yeah, Namine has issues with nicknames.**_

_**More thanking for all the reviews! They make me so happy! And merry late Christmas!**_

__**Pressthebutton\/Pressthebutton**


End file.
